


Soft Kisses on a Summer's Day

by teamfreewont



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewont/pseuds/teamfreewont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles want is a Spider-man kiss from his werewolf boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses on a Summer's Day

“Please Derek! I just want to try it.”

“Stiles, is kissing me while upside down really something you have to do?” Derek asks, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend ignores him and attempts to lower himself upside down on the monkey bars he is currently balancing on. Derek watches, ready to catch Stiles’ the instant he starts to fall and regrets letting Stiles drag him to the park for what was supposed to be a relaxing day spent together but is now turning into a disaster waiting to happen.

“Stiles if you hurt yourself while hanging on those things-“

“Calm down Sourwolf, now come over here so we can put MJ and Spider-Man to shame.”

Stiles has finally lowered himself so his knees are hooked over the monkey bars and his body hangs freely, swaying as he tries to swing himself closer to Derek.

“Stop that, you’re going to fall before we can even get this stupid kiss over with,” Derek tells Stiles as he grabs his shoulders in order to stop the incessant swinging. From this angle Derek’s face is level with Stiles neck and he can see red creeping along it as Stiles’ blood rushes toward his head. He can also see several of the moles that litter Stiles’ body and he leans in quickly to press a chaste kiss to one that is just peeking out of Stiles’ hoodie.

“Hey! There will be no kissing of the Stiles until we do our Spider-Man kiss,” Stiles yelps, even though Derek had smelled the arousal that had shot through him at the small kiss, “now are you going to kiss me properly or am I going to swing here all day?”

Derek rolls his eyes but steps closer to Stiles and gently cradles his face in his hands. He has to stoop down just a bit in order to get his face even with Stiles’but he figures it’s worth it if it’s going to make his boyfriend happy. Stiles smiles at him once they are even and Derek gives him a small one back before leaning in and placing his lips against Stiles’. The angle is a bit awkward and it takes the two of them a second to maneuver themselves into a slightly more comfortable position but once they’re satisfied Stiles wastes no more time and lightly nips at Derek’s bottom lip, licking it softly afterwards. Derek moans in the back of his throat and sucks at Stiles’ bottom lip, causing him to moan in return. He slips his tongue through Stiles’ lips and laps at the top of his mouth causing Stiles to shudder and wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders. Their teeth knock against each other as Derek pushes closer and Stiles lets out a whimper as he does so.

Stiles tastes like the coffee that he had that morning and the Adderall taken along with it and he smells like Stiles and happiness and Derek is overwhelmed with how good those simple smells and tastes make him feel. Derek thinks that being with Stiles is the closest he’ll ever get to feeling at home again.

Derek pulls back from the kiss and Stiles whines at him, “No! Where are you going? Come back so I can continue to ravish you.”

“I think you’ve done enough ravishing Spider-Man,” Derek laughs at him, leaning in to peck him quickly on his kiss swollen lips, “now get down before you pass out from all the blood rushing to your head.”

“You do realize that you basically just called yourself Mary Jane, don’t you?” Stiles asks as he tries to pull himself back up the monkey bars.

Derek glares at him and ignores his comment, reaching forward to grab him under the arms.

“Unhook your legs and I’ll catch you, because there’s no way you’re going to be able to pull yourself back up there in one piece,” Derek tells Stiles.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Derek,” Stiles grumbles under his breath but he unhooks his legs anyway and lets Derek catch him before he can collapse on the ground. Once he is standing on solid ground again, Stiles turns around and throws his arms around Derek’s neck shouting as he does, “My hero! As a show of my gratitude you get to take me home and make sweet love to me.”

Derek laughs quietly placing his hands on Stiles’ hips and leaning forward to rest his forehead against his, “You’re such dork,” he says fondly.

“Yeah but you totally love me anyway.”

“I do.”

Stiles smiles at him and Derek can smell the happiness that radiates around him. Stiles grabs Derek’s hand, intertwining both their fingers while leading them away from the park and back to Derek’s Camaro where it is parked on the side of the park.

“So,” Stiles begins, lifting their joined hands so he can pull them into the pocket of his hoodie,”now that we’ve accomplished one of the greatest kisses of all time we obviously have to try more. I’m thinking we keep with the Superhero theme and go with Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter’s epic kiss next.”

“Stiles there is no way I am letting you kiss me while standing on a moving vehicle.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so any comments you have would be greatly appreciated! You can also find me on tumblr at teamfreewont.tumblr.com!


End file.
